Freshmen Teaser Trailer
by Darev
Summary: Like the title suggests, a teaser trailer for an idea I've been tinkering with. Set in movie format. Use your imagination.


Darev: I know I haven't updated or written a Winx fic in a long time, so here is something I hope whets your appetite for things to come. Inspired in part by the new Star Trek movie trailer and Secret of the Lost Kingdom, here is a teaser for a prequel to the Winx Club series.

***

**Trailer Opens**

_A young man with short dark hair is riding a levabike across a field. He is handsome but troubled with a thin face and sharp nose._

Disembodied voice: "I know you."

_Scene changes to a bar where the young man is huddled over a drink. Someone grabs his shoulder. He turns and breaks the glass over the man's head, instigating a fight._ "I knew your father."

_The youth fights five men at once, amazingly holding his own until someone slams him with a chair. Before the brawler can instigate the coup' grace, a large hand clamps down on his and he is sent flying over a table._

The Youth: "The hell do you know about my father?"

_Scene shows the youth nursing his wounds with a wet rag. He is sitting across the table from the older gentleman who saved him. He is stocky, broad-shouldered and has a dark beard. His eyes are a piercing shade of blue and he has a scar across his right eye. He stares intently at the youth who seems ungrateful for the rescue._ "I know he was a hero."

_Scene changes to show a large ship under attack by monsters in deep space. It then shows a young man with features remarkably similar to the youth's in a chair directing the defense of the vessel with fires raging around him._ "Your father was captain of a ship for eight minutes—he saved eight-hundred lives…"_As the ship is under attack, a baby is born in the nursery. The lights are flashing on and off and the mother holds her baby close._ "Including your own."

_Back at the bar._ "Captain Saladin was young and inexperienced. When the time came for a hero, he stepped up. He did what he had to do to save those people."

_Youth just looks at the savior._ "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to do one better. Show the world his sacrifice was not in vain."

"How?"

"I want you to join Red Fountain."

***

**Every story has a beginning**

_***_

_Scene shows a middle-aged woman in a suit looking down a list of names on a pad._ "Galinda Faragonda?"

_A pretty young girl with pink hair raises her hand._ "Present."

***

_Now a group of girls in a dark room. One of them, with long, violet hair, grabs another by the throat and pushes her up against the wall. Her inhuman strength lifts the girl off her feet and she begins choking. The long-haired girl brings her face dangerously close to her._ "The name's Griffin. Elphaba Griffin." _She releases the girl who falls to the floor, gasping for breath. _"Remember it."_ She stalks out of the room, the other girls give her a wide berth as she exits_

***

_A large auditorium where a hundred boys in red uniforms are listening to a man in a dark blue military uniform speak at a podium._ "You are here because you're the best your realms have to offer." _Centers on the man._ "Make no mistake, gentlemen. This will be the hardest trial of your life."

_Narrows in on youth from the bar who is sitting near the back row._ "In the end, you must decide whether or not you belong here, and if you do, just how far you are willing to push yourself. Remember, a true hero is measured not by the strength of his arm, but by the strength of his heart."

***

**Every hero started somewhere**

***

_Shows Galinda in her winx outfit dueling another fairy. She blasts the opposing fairy to the ground. The girl, a blonde, looks up at her with startled eyes._ "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Last minute shopping. You have be very aggressive where I come from."

***

_RF students inside a shuttle. A boy extends his hand to the youth._ "Jason."

_The youth takes his hand._ "Fiyero."

"Where are you from?"

"Nowhere in particular. You?"

"Endymion."

***

**Every villain has their breaking point**

***

_A tall woman brushes by Elphaba in a hallway._

Unknown witch. "Who is that?"

Second unknown: "That is Fury."

_Fury walks very seductively with long steps. She glances over her shoulder—eyes a frightening shade of pale green._

First witch: "The Night Witch?!"

Elphaba: "Doesn't look like much to me."

***

_Fury is meeting with headmistress Chimera. She sits cross-legged in a chair while the headmistress walks about her office._ "Why did they send you here?"

"We're hoping we can come to an agreement."

_Chimera glares at Fury._ "You have nothing we want. Get out!"

_Fury smiles._ "As you wish."

_In the next scene, a winged form bursts through the window before everything fades black._

Fury's voice: "But don't say I didn't warn you."

***

_A group of specialists are huddled in the shadow of Cloud Tower. Jason is sitting next to Fiyero who can't take his eyes off of it._

Fiyero: "I hear so much about witches."

Jason: "Any of it true."

"I hope not."

***

_A specialist is running through the woods when he stops by a tree, turns, and screams. A shriek is heard as darkness envelopes him._

***

**All relationships begin with trust**

***

_At Alfea, the girls and boys are fraternizing with each other. It is here that Galinda, on her balcony, spots Fiyero and his friends in the courtyard._

Unknown fairy: "He's cute."

Galinda: "I guess. If you're into that sort of thing."

_Fiyero looks up at her window._

Fairy: "You always attract troublemakers, Glinda. Look, he's checking you out."

Second fairy: "Glinda's got an admirer."

_Fiyero and friends laugh at the girls._ _Galinda rolls her eyes and turns away._

_***_

_Later, she meets Fiyero face to face at the dance. She is dressed in a beautiful gown while he dons his military attire._

"So what made you want to be a specialist?"

"Had nothing else better to do. Figured if I'm going to go through life busting heads I might as well do it to those who deserve it."

***

_The scene switches to the ball room where students begin dancing. Fiyero and Galinda are partnered. They waltz._

"And who decides that?"

"Why you do."

_Fiyero dips Galinda backward as the music stops._

"I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you."

_Galinda touches Fiyero and he is blown off his feet and onto his backside. Everyone laughs._

"I can take care of myself." Galinda struts off.

_Jason is next to Fiyero._

Jason: "Suddenly witches don't seem so bad."

***

_Galinda and a fairy are being attacked by witches on a street in Magix. Elphaba fights Galinda._

Galinda. "What's your problem?"

_Galinda is blasted to a wall and she crumbles down._ _Elphaba leers over her._ "Fairies should know their place."

Unknown witch. "You tell 'em, Elphaba!"

_Galinda looks up._ "Elphaba? That's a stupid name."

_Elphaba scowls._

"I'm gong to call you Elphie from now on."

_Elphaba punches Galinda and walks away. The second fairy helps Galinda to her feet. Galinda looks at the fairy and says,_ "Where's that specialist when you need him?"

***

_Back at her room, Elphaba is sulking. _"They don't know what I'm capable of. They don't know what I can do."

***

Fury: "I see you for what you truly are. You are strong. You are powerful. Even the headmistress fears you. Help me and I promise no one will ever demean you again."

_Elphaba mulls it over. _"What do you want me to do?"

***

**When darkness falls**

***

_A winged man arrives at Red Fountain._ "I am Rienhlocke of Ferendor Fjord." _He inspects a group of specialists._ "I need a team of your finest men for a mission of dire urgency. The fate of Magix depends on our success."

***

_An unnamed specialist is nudging Fiyero. _"Dude, that's a paladin." _Next scene shows Rienhlocke battling horned monsters with a staff. He blasts one into oblivion. Fiyero is shown smirking. _"Overrated." _Next, Fiyero is fighting Rienhlocke who deflects his sword, disarms him, and slaps his feet out from under him. The staff comes within an inch of Fiyero's face. The paladin stands over him, triumphant._

***

_At Cloud Tower, the headmistress is speaking to the other instructors. _"Somebody has stolen our most powerful artifact." _Scene shows five cloaked figures out in the forest on a stormy night._ "With it they can open a portal to any dimension." _One of the figures holds a staff which creates a tear. The group enters a world of jagged rocks and shifting mist._ "We must get it back at all costs."

***

_A witch grabs Elphaba. _"You had something to do with this?" _Elphaba turns away._ "Do you know what you've done?"

***

_Fury is whispering into Elphaba's ear. _"She's a loose end. Let's tie it."

***

_The witch falls into a pit just as Elphaba reaches out to her. _"No!"

***

_Galinda and her fairy friends are outside. The day is cloudy. _"Wasn't it sunny a moment ago?" _One of them asks. A girl with green hair leans down to examine the plants. The girls gather around her. "_This flower is dying." _Scene widens to show a field where all the flowers have withered away_. "Wrong. It's dead. They all are," _says Galinda._

***

**Those with nothing in common**

***

_The fairies are huddled in their room reading a large book. One of them, the brunette, states,_ "It hates all life."

_Scene briefly cuts away to show a black mass devouring a city, then a continent, finally an entire planet._ _It goes back to the fairies. _"It's only purpose is to consume anything it deems a threat to its existence."

_Galinda says,_ "Then we have to stop it."

"But we can't do it alone," _says another fairy._

***

"So now you need me," _Fiyero says after spotting Galinda on his bike. _"I thought you could take care of yourself."

_A piece of rubble crushes his bike. Galinda pushes him off just in time. Dark, winged creatures are attacking the city, people flee, screaming. Fiyero and Galinda fight them off side by side. When the battle is over, they look at each other, panting._ "What say we call it even?" He asks.

***

**And everything to lose**

***

_Unknown voice: _"If we don't act now there will be nothing left to save."

_The headmasters of each school; Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain all step up. _"We're going to need to work together."

***

_Elphaba cries. _"What?!

_A fellow witch says,_ "We're teaming up with the Red Fountain boys and those Alfea pixies."

_Elphaba storms back to her room, slamming the door. _"This cannot get any worse." _A hand grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. _"It just did," _the voice whispers._

***

_Rienhlocke is seen addressing the gathered might of all three schools in a clearing._ "You all know what's at stake here."

_To the specialists._ "Your courage."

_To the fairies_. "Your spirit."

_To the witches_. "Your tenacity."

***

_A scene shows worm-like monsters bursting from the earth. The sky is blackened as thousands of winged demons swoop down on the gathered army below. _"We must put aside our differences if we hope to stem the tide that threatens to engulf us all. Alone we are but pebbles in the sand, but together we are a mountain of rock, immovable, unbreakable, impenetrable." _The battle intensifies._ "Let the enemy come." _A fairy is carried away screaming. Two specialists are backed against the wall as a giant insect threatens to overwhelm them. Galinda and her friends fight with all they have._ "They will fall on us like wolves." _Elphaba and Galinda blast a monster together. Fiyero is back to back with Rienhlocke_. "We will send them back to pit from whence they came." _Fiyero leaps at a winged abomination about to devour a civilian. _"And bleed them so that they may never return!" _The students lift their arms up in victory._

***

**Will discover a strength they never knew existed**

***

_Fiyero, Elphaba, Galinda, Jason, Rienhlocke, two fairies, a third specialist and a mysterious robed figure are surrounded in darkness._ "Anyone have a light?" _The third specialist asks. Rienhlocke hoists his staff to create an orb of light. A thousand ugly monstrosities bare their teeth._ "Thanks. You can turn it off now."

***

**Each other**

***

_The heroes battle the monsters._

_Fury appears. She is changed. Her body is now covered in bug-like armor and she has wings. She stands atop a flight of onyx steps while holding a black staff in her hand. Laughing, Fury turns to Elphaba who is being protected by Galinda. Fiyero stands between them with his sword raised._ "That toy sword's not going to hurt me, boy."

"You're right."

_We see Fiyero punching Fury._ "I prefer a more hands-on approach."

***

**In 2009**

***

_A specialist performs a flying kick to knock a skeletal horseman off his mount._

***

**Witness the legend**

***

_Alfea is rocked by an earthquake of supernatural design._

***

**That started it all**

***

_Witches appear from out of thin air, powering up._

***

_Sinister male voice_: "They think they can stop us." _He laughs._ "Let them try. I do so enjoy sport before a mass extinction."

_Galinda's eyes narrow._ "Not while I'm around."

***

_More fight scenes. Magix is burning. The forest is crawling with monsters of every shape and size. A carnivorous worm barrels through Alfea's cafeteria. Cloud Tower is assailed by a giant serpent who leers at Chimera through her window. Red Fountain students fire a volley of arrows on incoming beasts from their battlements. Fiyero and his friends attack as one. A ship crashes into the Red Fountain quad. Fairies fire their winx in unison. An armored knight grabbles with a monstrous arachnid. Fiyero impales a four-armed warrior while Elphaba covers him from behind. A giant black hand reaches up from the shadows of a black pit._

***

"Whoa," _Fiyero's friend says._

"That's it?" _A fairy asks._ "Whoa?"

_He glares at her_. "Can I help it if everyone else always gets the best one-liners?"

_A witch shrinks back._ "Uh…guys."

_The head follows._

***

_Fiyero raises his sword._ "Let's go!"

***

_All is silent, then a mouth opens up, filled with razor-sharp teeth._ "Die."

***

**FRESHMEN**

_United we Stand_

**Trailer Ends**


End file.
